


Morning

by Emeralda136



Category: Supa Strikas (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Still a newbie writer, no idea what im doing, this is pure shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeralda136/pseuds/Emeralda136
Relationships: El Matador/Shakes
Kudos: 6





	Morning

Shakes wakes with sunshine in his eyes. His brain is always a little foggy when he first wakes up. He opens his eyes to see a person next to him still sleeping. Without his usual ponytail and glasses El Matador looks very relaxed. There is a... serenity about him. He is simply beatiful. He tears his eyes from his lover and checks the time from the clock on his nightstand. 11:36. Well, a good time to wake up on a day off. He shifts to put a soft kiss on his lover's forehead. "Wake up, sleeping beauty, it's nearly noon. We have to get up.". There are mumbles coming from El Matador but nothing coherent. Shakes chuckles "If you want me to understand you, better switch to English, love." There are more mumbles and finally a groan coming from the Spanish man, "Shaaakess, it's our day off. I need to stock up on my beauty sleep. A little more, please." And turns his back to Shakes. "Well" says Shakes while spooning his lover from behind "Maybe another half-hour more for you, love."


End file.
